


happiest man on earth

by peach_june



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awards, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_june/pseuds/peach_june
Summary: hanbin-centric. gentle love from his best boys after he wins songwriter of the year.





	happiest man on earth

**Author's Note:**

> hi! super short super sweet super soft. im feeling big sappy after the ikons won at melon and i’m so uwu for hanbin!!! pls love him right he deserves the whole world...

hanbin can’t remember being happier.

 

jinhwan was the first one to look to hanbin when his name was called, his eyes shining with joy and affection. he grabbed hanbin’s hand onstage, supporting and anchoring him.

 

yunhyeong kissed him once they made it out of the public eye. he gave hanbin a breathless smile. he told him he loves him, he’s proud, that hanbin deserves every bit of it.

 

jiwon hasn’t let go of hanbin’s hand since they left the awards show, held onto him all through the ride back to the hotel, hasn’t been able to stop grinning.

 

donghyuk is clingier than usual, his solid arms wrapped tight around hanbin’s middle. his lips are pressed against hanbin’s neck, warm and moist from his breathing.

 

junhoe pulls hanbin into his lap, kisses him soundly. he doesn’t speak, doesn’t say any of the million things he could, but hanbin can feel junhoe’s love and pride.

 

chanwoo kisses the top of hanbin’s head, knits his long fingers between hanbin’s. he smiles so gently, so tenderly. hanbin pulls him down to hug him as tight as he can.

 

hanbin won. all the work he’s put in, all the sleepless nights, the anger and sadness and bone-deep exhaustion has been recognized. his heart has been weighed and found worthy.

 

but no matter what anybody else says, no matter what they think of him or what awards he wins, the best parts of him are the boys he leads, loves, and will carry in his heart forever.

**Author's Note:**

> alsooo i used to be @xhejia (TechnicalTragedy) but i remade and orphaned my other fics. you can always follow me on tumblr @junehoeanti and i’m in the process of setting up a twitter!!


End file.
